


Fifty Dollars And A Beer

by ProneToRelapse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bets, Friendship, Gen, Hank never turns down a bet, Humor, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse
Summary: Sometimes people do stupid things for money. Hank is one of those people.





	Fifty Dollars And A Beer

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a petty bitch, okay. don't @ me.

“Kids are so fucking stupid.”

“What, why this time?” Hank looks away from the tv screen, leaning over as Jeffery holds his tablet out for him to see. 

“They’re eating  _tide_   _pods_  now.”

Hank snorts a laugh. “Oh, fucking hell. That’s… That’s something else. Jesus Christ.”

Jeffery chuckles, swiping up to read the article. “Apparently it started on some website because someone said they looked like “forbidden snacks”.”

Hank lets out a sharp bark of amusement. “I mean… I totally get where that’s coming from. You’ve never looked at something and thought it looked kinda tasty even if it’s bad for you?”

“Yeah, I guess, but I wouldn’t fucking  _do_  it.”

“Yeah, well. These brave kids out here taking a bullet for those of us too afraid to do it.”

Jeffery hauls himself off the sofa to head to the kitchen. “Beer?”

“Sure, thanks. But if Torres airballs again I’m gonna throw the bottle at the screen.”

“Don’t blame you,” Jeffery says, taking two cold bottles out of the refrigerator. He sits back down, passing one over to Hank. He’s quiet for a moment while they watch the game. 

“Hey, Hank?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember in the academy when Cox bet you twenty dollars to streak across campus?”

“Why do you keep bringing that up.”

“Because it was fucking  _hilarious_  and I still have the video.”

“ _Why_  do you have a video of my lily-white ass and my balls out, Jeffery?”

“Because I’m hot for you, that’s not the point.”

“Alright, continue. But I’m wary.”

Jeffrey’s mouth twitches into a smile that makes Hank’s eyes narrow. “I was just thinking about how you never turn down a bet.”

Hank side-eyes him. “I don’t like where this is going. And I  _have_  turned down bets before. Darren bet me ten dollars to eat a styrofoam plate which I turned down.”

“Yeah, and then he called you a little bitch and you ate the whole thing without breaking eye contact.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Jeffery, spite is a hell of a motivator.”

“Yeah, exactly. So fifty dollars.”

“…For what?”

“I bet you fifty dollars and a beer to eat a tide pod.”

Hank splutters. “I’m not gonna fucking do that! That’s insane, I could end up in hospital.”

“Wow. It’s so sad that Officer Anderson is such a little bitch.”

“Jeffery.”

“God, when did you stop being fun?”

“ _Jeffery_.” 

“I miss Academy Hank. He would do it.”

“I  _know_  you’re manipulating me. It’s not gonna work, you asshole.”

“Kids on the internet braver than a beat cop. So sad.”

“Okay, you know what?!” Hank surges to his feet and storms into the kitchen. “You’re such a fucking dick, Jeffery. I hate you so much. Friendship over.” He bends down to open the cupboard under the sink, muttering darkly. “Playing me like a goddamn fiddle. I hate this.” He takes a small blue washer pod out of the box and holds it up for Jeffery to see. 

“Fifty dollars, Hank. More than worth it.”

“I hate you,” Hank says and puts the pod in his mouth, biting down. 

_Regret._ Oh god, so much regret. It’s like acid in his mouth, the overwhelming taste of chemicals burning his tongue and his nose. His eyes water and he chokes, spitting the plastic out onto the sink and sticking his mouth under the faucet while Jeffery howls with laughter. 

“You fucking  _did it_ , oh my god.”

“Ha’ ‘oo,” Hank splutters, water rushing over his tongue. His eyes are watering and his teeth feel like they’re coated with something slimy. He washes his mouth out six times before wiping his face with his sleeve and glaring, teary-eyed at his ex-friend. 

“Fuck you,” Hank rasps, flipping him off. “We’re not friends anymore.”

Jeffery grins and slaps a fifty dollar bill down on the table. “Whatever you say, Hank. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is in No Way based on my own experiences


End file.
